Darth Artrocitus
' ''"To those who think the Sith Order is just about brute strength, they are sorely mistaken. People, normally the Jedi underestimate the force's true power and senses. They restrict themselves from anything and everything the Sith have to offer. Their passion is slowly dying to the core, making them useless. The Sith have prevailed through generations, generations of order and ruling. Something no Jedi can truely understand. To all those who oppose my standards, watch your back." --- Darth Artrocitus' holocron after his death '' ''Darth Artrocitus was a Togruta male Sith Lord of the Sith Empire during the Old Republic and Rise of the Empire era(s). Darth Artrocitus' real name is known, and was raised in a fairly poor family in Shili, homeworld of the Togrutas (his species). His family were with the Sith only to protect their child. Artrocitus was their only child and if they weren't affiliated with the Sith, then they would have been killed. As years past, Artrocitus grew fond of the Sith, learning about their culture, style, and experience. One fateful day, the Sith Lord Darth Revan, who was the Sith who threatened his family wanted Artrocitus as an apprentice and told him to kill his family. Being influenced by the Sith only made him want to do it even more. He killed his family and set off with Revan to later become one of the most powerful Sith in exsistance. Artrocitus was sent to the best Sith academy in Korriban (birthplace of the Sith). While there, Artrocitus had a rival who was named Veradun, who later became the Sith Lord, Darth Malgus. They would despise each other so much that they would fight and sometimes even attempt to kill the other. Artrocitus eventually became one of the greatest Sith Inquisitor and Military Tacticians for the Sith and later to the Separatists. As years went by of his military tactics and knowledge of the force grew, Darth Revan took them as his apprentice. Unfortuantlly, Darth Revan abandoned him seeing as how his skills with a lightsaber lacked. With no other master to train him, he set foot on his own and became one of the most feared Sith Lords in history. In the beginning of Darth Revan's and Artrocitus' training, Artrocitus was very obidient and very serious about his work as a Sith, both Revan and Artrocitus trained within behind walls in Revan made Sith training center. They soon became the most feared pair of Sith Lords throughout the universe. Even Darth Malgus, his rival feared Artrocitus greatly. Both attended the Great Galactic War against the Republic with the help of Malgus. Even though both Artrocitus and Malgus were rivals, they had to set aside their differences and work together against the Jedi. Darth Artrocitus lead an attack at Coruscant to the home of the Jedi Temple and infiltrated to attack the Jedi Knights and also to capture Republic holocrons. Artrocitus and his Sith forces defeated the knights and proceed to the Republic library, however, Zym (Grand Master of the Jedi Order during the time of the Great Galactic War) came to stop Artrocitus from stealing any of the holocrons. He had eventually stole the holocrons and killed Zym himself. Darth Artrocitus eventually became on of the most outstanding Sith Inquisitor and one of the most remarkable Military Tacticians (mainly commander Separatist fleets). Artrocitus weilds the reverse handed-lightsaber, mainly using it for the Makashi style (a very fluid and non-power heavy style, Count Dooku's style). Unless in understandable conditions, Artrocitus doesn't fight, but usually negotiates. Many millennium later, Darth Sidious (Palpatine) revived Darth Artrocitus in hopes of turning the tide of the Clone Wars and future wars with the Separatist and the Republic. He did have some part in battles such as the Second Battle of Geonosis, Battle of Umbara, Battle of Christophsis, and many more battles during the Clone Wars. Towards, the end of the Clone Wars, Palpatine (aka Darth Sidious) revealed to Darth Artrocitus that he was indeed working for the Separatist and the Sith and told me his master plan to destroy the Jedi Order and to create a new Sith Empire. Artrocitus left as though he was more capable to create a new Sith Empire and envied Sidious' plot. After Sidious had taken Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice, Darth Artrocitus wanted to make Anakin cross Palpatine and take him as his own Sith apprentice. Soon after, Palpatine had found out and was furious with Artrocitus. He wanted to have him gone, but instead of Anaking having the honors, he wanted to kill Artrocitus himself. During a meeting at Courscant, Palpatine engaged Artrocitus in a lightsaber combat action. Ultimately, Darth Artrocitus put up a hard fight for Sidious, even managing to destroy some of him, but alas, Palpatine came out the victor and slayed Artrocitus. Even throughout the later years in Star Wars history, Darth Artrocitus is seen as a force ghost. Making himself completely one with the living force. He has given numerous advice to Sith in the future, as Darth Vader, and many others. Biography (more to come) Early Life ''"There is many potential for you, there are only so many Sith worthy of even being called one. You, my young apprentice, will become a great warrior." --- Darth Revan, Artrocitus' first Sith master Artrocitus (having an unknown first name) was born into a fairly poor family in Shili, homeworld to the Togrutas. He was raised by his caring and loving mother, and by a strong willed father. When Artrocitus reached the age of five, his parents were visited by Sith Lords, Darth Revan and Malak. His parents were to obey and do whatever the Sith Lords say in turns to keeping their child. In fear of their lives as well as Artrocitus', they did as the Sith said. As a child, Artrocitus grew found of the Sith, seeing how powerful and overwhelming they can be. He admired then so much, that he wanted to become one himself. At the age of ten, Artocitus killed his own cousin while exploring Shili, pushing him into a puddle of an acidic substance, watching him burn and melt. Darth Revan could sense this and wanted Artrocitus as an apprentice. During some time in Artrocitus' youth, Darth Revan, the Sith Lord who threatened his parents, did feel like they were necessary anymore and wanted them gone. Revan manipulated Artrocitus into killing his own parents, taking a knife from their kitchen and stabbing both his mother and father. He was under the influence of Revan, and did not know what he was doing at all. When Revan was done with his manipulation, he convinced Artrocitus that the Jedi had killed his family, not in anyway him nor Malak. He promised that if he was to go to Korriban with him, to train under the top Sith academy, that he could get revenge on the Jedi. He became a great Sith Inquisitor, having more of a favor with the force than lightsaber combat, ironic though considering he is a master of the Makashi form, a form especially dedicated to lightsaber combat. During training at the Sith Academy, Artrocitus encountered a foe. At the time, he was named Veradun, but later was reown as one of the greatest Sith Warriors in history, Darth Malgus. During the time spent at the Sith Academy, both Veradun and Artrocitus would try to best each other, trying to out do each other in various classes such as: force abilities, lightsaber combat, and tactical intel. By rankings, Artrocitus was a better force user and tactical engennier. Veradun however, crushed Artrocitus in terms of lightsaber combat, being the superior warrior. Sometimes Veradun and Artrocitus would spar and would usually end up with Veradun winning. By his rage and jealousy, he tried to sabotage Veradun's work with his lightsaber, test, and so on and so forth. He even tried to kill Veradun once by planting a microscopic bomb into his lightsaber. After being accepted as Darth Revan's apprentice, he earned the name: Artrocitus. Many people confuse this with Atrocitus, which is the name for a given person who is full of anger and rage (also from the root word "atrocious"), indeed he gets angry and has plenty of rage. However, his name has an extra "r" to it, to be "Art". Art (meaning in the word) means a feild, genre, or a product of significance and beauty, and also unique. Art (meaning the word) is unique, thus a comparison to his later work. Artrocitus usually did not follow Sith orders and at most times, commanded entire armies by himself not listening to the superior's instructions. All of the time, he would out wit the superior's tactic, making him the better tactician. This offen resulted to his nickname "Darth Art" for his unique display of his military genius. The Great Galactic War The Recapture of Korriban "Malgus, Korriban is ours, to control." --- Darth Artrocitus to Darth Malgus after capturing Korriban Around the time of 3,681 BBY the Sith Empire launched a series of attacks against the Galactic Republic, thus making the Great Galactic War. Artrocitus had left Darth Revan to persue his own destiny and rose to the ranks of Sith Lord. Artrocitus, along with Malgus and his Sith Master, Vindican were some of the chosen few to participate in a Sith assualt to reclaim Korriban. Malgus and Vindican were taken to the Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor to go attack a Republic space-station, while Artrocitus remained in the battle feilds of Korriban. Darth Artrocitus was in the battle feild in the plains of Korriban; however, most of the battles took place in Korriban's outer rim (space). Artrocitus lead his sith warriors towards a Jedi base and slaughtered the Jedi at the base and proceeded to steal numerous things from the base, including blueprints, lightsabers, and holocrons. Moving their way back to the Sith Temple, which was their base at the moment, a number of jedi and clones assaulted them by suprised nearly killing off most of Artrocitus' sith companions. Only about five out of the original twelve Sith remained alive and killed the clones and jedi, except some to capture and try to get Republic knowledge out of them. Moments later, a jedi squadron infiltrated the temple, along with Zym, the Grand Master of the Republic during that era. Even through Artrocitus' planning in case of any emergancy, Zym never came into mind. Not having a plan made the sith at a significant low compared to the jedi squadron. The remaining sith warriors were quickly taken out only leaving Artrocitus. As a younger student, Artrocitus studied Makahi, the second lightsaber form, closely tied to lightsaber combat and also quickly eliminated the jedi squadron, but however did not kill Zym. He knew that he was strongest at one-on-one lightsaber combat and wanted to go against Zym himself. Zym took the first strike trying to power his way through the battle, but Artrocitus had a very strong defensive stance, also learning the art of Soresu (Form III). After a heated battle of lightsaber clashes, Artrocitus switched tactics into a more aggressive stance (Form V), Shien / Djem so. Being a very aggressive lightsaber form with many counter attacks, it was a very difficult battle for Zym. Artrocitus then decided not to waste so much energy and reverted back to Makashi to deliver elegant, precise, and accurate jabs and slashes. However some time during the battle, Artrocitus was caught off guard, leaving him wide open for an attack. Zym closed the distance and slashed Artrocitus throat and face with his lightsaber. Not spliting his face, but severely damaging it. Artrocitus, with his great rage, used an incredible 'force push' attack that sent Zym flying out of the temple, and landing on the foot of it. Darth Artrocitus was immediately rushed towards a recovery room. Unfortunately, he had to use a respirator (a breaking mask) to remain alive. If this mask was heavily damaged, Darth Artrocitus was vulnerable to suffication. Later that day, news arrived to the Sith that Malgus and Vindican successfully have taken out one of the Republic's most notable Jedi Master (Kao Cen Darach), although his apprentice (Satele Shan) escaped. Invasion of Begeren The Invasion of Begeren was a major engagement that took place during the Old Republic era and was one of the most important events during that time. There was a mineral-rich world that for long, was long ruled under Sith tradition. However, the Republic had claimed it after the Great Hyperspace War (5,000 BBY). During 3,678 BBY the Sith Empire launched a massive invasion towards Begeren in hopes of recapturing the planet. The Empire landed with a massive number of about 10,000 Imperial soldiers. Darth Artrocitus was one of the few selected Sith in charge of constructing a plan to win against the Republic. During the battle, there were many casualties for both the Republic and the Empire. Nevertheless, the Empire marched their army to the capital city of Begeren, where the planet's governor was. The siege of the capital was initially successful; however, the siege was celebrated shortly, for the Empire had to engage in a combat situation just outside of the palace. Darth Artrocitus was the main Sith Lord to engage in that part of the battle. Unfortunately, the Aurek Battalion was struck down. Category:Assassin Category:Blademaster Category:Champion Racer Category:Commander Category:Empire Category:General Category:Grand Admiral Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Saber Master Category:Senator Category:Separatist Category:Sith Category:The Unyielding Category:Togrutas Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Sith Lord Category:Galaxy of Darkness Category:Humans Category:Darth